


Meeting

by questionmark007



Series: The Modern Day AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU-Clarke works at a hospital and Bellamy's a cop. This is how they met. (First in a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some posts on tumblr talking about a modern day Bellarke relationship...which inspired this. This will be first in a series of modern-day AUs. I'll incorporate more characters later.

Clarke sighed as she walked out of the hospital room. Sometimes, this job sucked. A police officer, who had been attacked with hydrochloric acid, had third degree burns covering most of his body. He had succumbed to his wounds moments ago after several attempts to save him. Despite her protests, her attending physician had told her there was nothing else they could do. She turned to walk into the room of his attacker, who had only received minor burns to his left forearm. She grabbed the clipboard on the door and entered the room, looking at it. The patient was Dax Okane. 

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Griffin. I’m going to check on your burn,” She said, trying not to look as tired as she felt. She had only been in her residency for six months, but some days, like this one, made her feel like she’d been here for six years. 

 

She glanced up to see a slim blond man laying in the hospital bed, looking quite nervous. She realized why as she looked to the police officer standing next to him. He was tall, with dark hair and, in that moment, looked to be the definition of intimidating. As she walked by him to get to the bed, she glanced at his badge. Just under it, a shiny gold pin read ‘Blake’. 

 

“Doctor,” he said, as she began to unwrap Okane’s bandage. “The police officer? Is he…?”

 

Clarke swallowed. She hated doing this. “I’m very sorry. We did everything we could.” In an instant, he had pushed her aside and had Okane by the front of his hospital gown.

 

“You killed my partner,” Blake shouted, shaking him. Okane had one hand handcuffed to the bed and the other had the burn so he was unable to defend himself. Clarke stood shocked for a moment before grabbing Blake’s arm and shoving him backwards. She could feel the anger radiating off of him.

 

“You need to calm down, or leave.” She told him, her voice making it very clear that there were no other options. The police officer yanked his arm out of her grasp and stormed out of the room. She turned back to Okane and resumed checking his burn.

 

“Crazy psyco cop.” He muttered.

 

“You just killed his partner, I’d watch what you say.” Clarke nearly snapped at him. She finished checking his arm as quickly as she could before exiting his room and running into her attending physician, Dr. Lahiri. She told him about the incident with the police officer and he had just promised to get another one to stand guard when his pager beeped.

 

Glancing at it he said, “Griffin, I have another emergency I have to see to. Go to the waiting room and inform Officer Price’s family of his passing,” he instructed her. Great, she thought dryly as he walked away, this is exactly what I need. Once she made it to the waiting room, she saw Officer Blake sitting alone and staring at his hands. She walked toward him.

“Family of Atom Price?” she asked. He stood up.

 

“Doesn’t have any,” he replied, gruffly. He paused. “Is he really dead?”

 

Clarke nodded. “I’m very sorry for your loss,” she said sincerely. “We did everything we could.”

 

They stood there, silently for a moment before she asked, “is there anything I can do?”

 

“You could let me have another crack at Okane.” He smiled weakly.

 

“Wish I could, but that’s against policy.” Clarke smirked. 

 

“Fair enough.” He nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother, Dr. Abby Griffin the Chief of Medicine, walking towards her. 

 

“Clarke,” her mother smiled walking up. “I heard you had some trouble with a police officer and a patient. Are you alright? Did you get the officer's name?”

 

“Mom, I’m fine,” she replied. “It wasn’t a big deal. No one got hurt.” 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I’m going to have a talk with Dr. Lahiri about this. You shouldn’t have been in there alone.” Clarke groaned internally. As if being the daughter of the chief of medicine wasn’t bad enough,   
now her mother was going to yell at Clarke’s boss for her. 

 

“No. Don’t. Really, everything’s fine.” Clarke assured her. Beside her, Officer Blake shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Alright, well if you’re sure.” Abby said, seemingly unconvinced. 

 

“I am.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” She walked away. Clarke took a deep breath, trying to ignore the embarrassment of having her mother come check on her while she was at work. Even if it was her mom’s work too.

 

“Thanks for not throwing me under the bus,” Officer Blake said after a moment. “I could’ve gotten into serious trouble if the chief found out.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke responded. “Just don’t make a habit of it, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He gave a slight smile. “And I am sorry for freaking out earlier. Its just-”

 

“He was your partner, I get it.” Clarke cut him off gently.

 

“I’m Bellamy Blake, by the way.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

 

“Clarke Griffin.”

 

“Yeah, I gathered,” he smirked as she rolled her eyes. “So you’re mom’s chief of medicine?”

 

“Yeah, she’s the queen of the castle.” Clarke said, half jokingly.

 

“Does that make you the princess, then?”

 

“Oh I hope not,” Clarke groaned as Bellamy smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to bring Octavia into this, but figured it might get too sad. Anyway, please review! And if you want to or have prompt ideas, you can find me on tumblr (Agents-of-Smoak).


End file.
